


So Many Freckles

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It makes Chloe speechless, Just a one shot ;), Max takes her shirt off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Chloe tries to count every single freckle that's on Max's beautiful body.....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	So Many Freckles

"Chloe what are you doing" Max can't help but to be curious when she sees her girlfriend looking at her cheeks and writing something down in a notebook. Also Chloe's wearing glasses because that's totally fair 

"I'm counting your freckles babe" Chloe gets closer to Max's face and started to count them with her finger but there's too many so she has to use her pen. As to why Chloe's doing this? She's hella bored and has a lot of time on her hand. No job/school and a girlfriend whose staying the night? Pretty much a win win for Chloe. She's always been fascinated by her freckles, at first she started to count them as a joke but now she's really into it and Chloe does NOT back down from anything. 

Max just sits there a bit bored but she get to stare at her girlfriend whose so godamn pretty so that's a win for Max. Max doesn't know how to tell her that she also has freckles all over her body.....

"You're such a cutie have I ever told you that?" Chloe looks up and Max peaks at her notebook and sees a lot of numbers scratched out 

"Stop it.....you're making me blush" Normally compliments don't go well with Max but when it's from Chloe? Well she can get complimented all day and the reaction will still be the same 

"That's my job _lover_ " Chloe says knowing what that word does to Max 

"You're an asshole Chloe...." Max says continuing to blush 

"Correction I'm YOUR asshole..." Chloe corrects and turns on over to Max's other cheek. She thinks she counted them all but she doesn't know for sure and it's not like Max won't grow more freckles or anything.....right? 

After about an half an hour of counting and hella willpower from both girls not to ravage the other with kisses Chloe's done counting. 

"I GOT IT!" Chloe's proud of herself but when Max brakes the news that she has more freckles it sadness but also makes Chloe happy 

The twos relationship haven't been past kissing which Chloe is okay with but Max really wants to take their relationship to the next level. Chloe would have to get close to Max's naked body but Max trusts Chloe with her life so when Chloe says she doesn't have to count anymore Max takes her shirt off 

"You don't have to do this..." A blushing Chloe shields her eyes away from Max just in case Max really doesn't want to do this 

"Chloe......" Max puts her hand on her girlfriends knee 

"I want you to touch me, to look at me....I trust you with my life...." Max smiles and this gets a really big smile from Chloe. Chloe is about to say something but is stopped by a kiss from the freckled girl which gets Chloe to stop talking 

Max undoes her bra and Chloe can't help but to glue her eyes to Max's beautiful body. Small amazing breasts, a kissable neck, and about a million more freckles that Chloe has to count but she don't mind she's about to touch Max's body. Max lies down resting her head on a pillow and Chloe gets closer to Max but doesn't get on top of her. 

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks just to be safe 

'Yes" Max nods and Chloe takes a deep breath. Although Max told her she can touch Chloe is having a hard time paying attention at counting at the moment. Max's body is just too damn perfect so Chloe gets up but doing this makes Max nervous 

"I knew it...." Max says under her breath and goes to grab her shirt

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks 

"I'm too ugly...." Max puts her shirt back on but Chloe jumps right into the bed 

"Babe you're not ugly it's just....do you know how long I wanted this to happen? Me seeing my best friend whose now my girlfriend NAKED in my bed....Max you're so beautiful I honestly don't know what to say." Chloe blurts out and hearing this wasn't what Max expected 

"Oh...." Max says and takes her shirt off again which Chloe bites her lip at this amazing visual 

"I...I don't think I want to count anymore...." Chloe manages to say 

"Me being naked makes Chloe Price speechless.....awesome...." Max laughs but she keeps her shirt off 

"Don't laugh you ass...." Chloe throws a pillow at Max 

"I love you Chloe Price" Max looks at Chloe's notebook to see how far she got 

"And I love you too..... _lover....."_ Chloe teases but she doesn't look at Max 

"I'm sorry...." Max gets right in Chloe's face still completely naked 

"What was that?" Chloe once again bites her lip but can't say anything that all 

"That's what I thought...." Max winks and goes to put her shirt back on 

"Wait...." Chloe grabs Max on the arm 

"Can I be the photographer this time and take like.....a gajallion photos of you?" Chloe asks really hoping Max will say yes 

"Okay first of all gajallion isn't a word you dork and second....go right ahead..... _lover"_ Max says hoping it'll get the same reaction from Chloe but it doesn't. 

"You're going to need to think of a better nickname dork...." Chloe laughs and gets Max's camera from her bag 

"How about....ChloBear?" Max says 

"Ewwwwwwwwww no" Chloe says VERY disgusted at Max 

"Awe does my ChloBear not like being called ChloBear?" Max teases 

"STOP IT MAX!" Chloe says not really a fan of being called ChloBear 

"Okay fine....I'll just put my shirt back on...." Chloe thinks Max is just kidding but she gets pretty close to putting her shirt back on. until Chloe caves 

"Nope ChloBear is fine with me...." Chloe says while a stupid yet loveable grin is on Max's face VERY pleased with herself. 

After losing some of her punk creed after that epic failure Chloe thinks of a way to get back at Max....maybe she should take her shirt off? 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good ole one shot ;)


End file.
